


They Had It Comin'

by PrisonerOfDreams



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'm Sorry BMC fandom, Two can play at that game, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonerOfDreams/pseuds/PrisonerOfDreams
Summary: People get burned.





	They Had It Comin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flute_Loops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flute_Loops/gifts).

> I would like to thank user Flute_Loops for making this possible. They provided for me the determination for writing this so I might have added a character named after them. It's just a small part so it's not really that big of a deal.

“Hey- hey, Loopy!” The person at the end of the hall glanced over. Just by looking at Loopy’s expression, I could tell they were thinking something along the lines of ‘_Ah shit, not this loser again_.’  


“What’d ‘you want, Dreams?” 

I made my way over to them, dodging between a few student stragglers getting the last of their books. “I got something for you,” I said once we stood just a few feet apart. Fishing out a small object from my pocket, I pressed it into Loopy’s palm. 

“What is it?” They asked, holding it out to examine it. I leaned close to their ear as I walked past them. 

“_It’ll make you a better person,_” I whispered, shrugging my backpack onto my shoulders. “Take it with mountain dew!” I said, before turning the corner and leaving Loopy in the now-deserted hall.


End file.
